Hot Tatted 20 something
by SpaceTheFinalFrontier2017
Summary: Steve/Hermione Complete Oneshot Hermione goes to New York after the war for a clean start and meets Steve at a benefit.


I OWN NOTHING

enjoy

please review

Hermione did not know what she was going to do with her life. The war had been over for 6 months, Ron and her didn't work out and he was currently living with Lavender. She was living with Harry at Number 12 and was slowly starting to fall into a depression. One day Harry an Ginny walked in to Number 12 arms full of bags, they walked into the living room to find Hermione reading a book. They stopped in front of her and Ginny took out her wand. Hermione watched as all of the items in the bags where neatly placed in an expanded suitcase. Harry Then reached into his coat grabbed and envelope and handed it to Hermione. Inside she found her passport a plain ticked to New York a debit card and keys.

"Hermione we are worried about you. The suitcase has new cloths the apartment is furnished and a taxi will be here in 20 to pick you up. Rent is paid indefinitely and the card is connected to the account I set up for you. There is no way you will run of of money in this lifetime or the next dozen." Harry said

"Go meet new people. Fall in love with the world again. Find hope in something or someone. Find what makes you who you are. Find peace." Ginny said

"I am fine here." Hermione said

"No you are not. You saved my life more times than I can count Hermione Jean Granger and now I am saving yours. You will go if I have to put you on that plan myself." Harry said

"Fine." Hermione said as she stood up and went upstairs

She went to her room and placed books and sentimental items in her beaded bag. In less than 5 minutes she was packed. She sat on her bed and thought about what was happening.

_They are right. You are killing your self Hermione. You need a new start a fresh start. A place where you are no one. No one will know my name or what I have done. I clean cut I will just vanish. If I planed it out I would be followed by press. This is what I need. They are doing what they think is best. I will go and I will make the best out of it. They don't need to spend their lives worrying about me._

Hermione finished her pep talk and walked down stairs and said her goodbyes. Next thing she knew she was landing in New York.

"Where to miss?" The taxi driver asked

Hermione gave him the address Harry had written down and they headed to her new home

"What happened here?" Hermione asked as they drove through New York

"The battle. Lady do you not watch the news? The invasion of another planet. Superheroes coming together to stop it. We are lucky they did. 23 people dies and 200 million dollars in damage. We re-building and we are stronger from it." The river said

"I had no idea it was this bad I heard but not to the full extent of what happened it was 4 months ago right?" Hermione asked

"Yeah 4 moths tomorrow there is a party in Central Park. Tony Stark is throwing for it, you should go it is open to the public. Donations are being taken to help re-building. People lost homes had to pay for funerals." The man said as he pulled up to her building

"I will think about it. Thank you." She said as she paid him and grabbed her belongings and made her way inside.

Hermione spelled her new and old items away as she walked around the apartment. It was nice. 20th floor, beautiful view. Hard wood floors exposed brick. 3 bed rooms one turned into an office. She walked into the master and made her way into her closet. Ginny had obviously decided Hermione need new taste in cloths. All the outfits where tighter and more expensive than she normally wore. She walked in and saw a black dress that was fitted and ended about 2 inches above the knee. She grabbed it off the rack and hung it on a dressing hook. She picked out shoes and accessories laughing at Ginny's shopping antics. She would go to this party she would make friends. She decided she would stop by the bank and take out some money from her personal account. She tended to donate to recover efforts all over the world. So that is what she did.

The next morning Hermione went to a salon and told them to do what ever they wanted with her hair. If she was going to do this change she was going to do it right. She walked out 2 hours latter with a pixie cut a hair dryer an straighter as well as a bunch of hair products. She loved her hair is was new and it was a better representation of the new her; the her after the war. Taking the ladies advise she went to a makeup store and bought and learned how to apply makeup. Something the hair dresser said was a must with short hair. She shrunk her bags in an ally way and made her way to lunch. She was walking in to a cafe when she bumped into someone.

"Bloody Hell. I am so sorry." she said

"It is fine. My fault I promise you." The man said as he helped her up

"No I wasn't looking where I was going." Hermione said

"Well we will have to agree to disagree on where the blame belongs. I'm Bruce by the way." The man said extending his hand to Hermione

"Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well enjoy your lunch." He said as they parted ways

That night Hermione got dressed in the dressed she had picked out last night. She looked good. The dress was flattering. She had put the weight back on she lost from the war thanks to Molly. Yet she still had the muscles she gained from her time on the run. In Latin she had "Love will always prevail" on top of a nasty scar on her shoulder blade. A phoenix going down her arm that matched the one Harry and Ron have. A scar was visible on her chest that she got in her 5th year and the word Mudblood was still etched into her arm. She glamoured the word because she could not explain the significance to muggles. She was proud of her scars they reminded her that she survived. That she was stronger. She wore them with pride. Hermione gathered her things and hailed a cab to go to the party.

Hermione walked into a tent one of many that where all connected covering the park. She was offered a drink that she accepted and made her way into the party. She noticed a blond woman at what appeared to be a donation table. Talking to a man who even from across the room Hermione could tell thought highly of himself. Hermione made her way over and was greeted by the lady.

"Good evening." The blond said

"Good evening. Is this where one donates?" Hermione asked

"Yes, it is. Is there any specific place you would like your money to go?" the lady asked with a smile

"Where ever it is needed." Hermione said handing the lady an envelope

"Would you like a receipt for tax purposes?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure?" The blond asked

"Positive." Hermione said with a smile

"Well can I have your name, a name it is in memory of or a company name. We tend to make announcements when people donate this large a sum of money." The woman said

"Hermione, and if you could keep it anonymous that would be lovely." Hermione said

"Well, Hermione I can do that. I am Pepper by the way. If you don't mind me asking why would someone as young as you donate $10,000 if not for tax reasons. You clearly are not American, I have been to enough of these to notice when someone is not big on parties." Pepper asked

"I know what it cost to re-build. If you want to put the money somewhere, take it form me. The worst damage isn't the damage done to buildings or the body count. The worst damage is done to those who survive." Hermione said and with a smile and nod she walked away

Pepper went over to Tony who was talking to Steve and Bruce.

"Tony." Pepper said walking up to him

"Any big donations?" he asked after greeting her with a kiss

"a young lady no older than 22. Gave 10,000 asked for it to be anonymous." Pepper said

At this she had Tony, Steve and Bruce attention.

"Anonymous?" Tony asked

"Yeah"

"Who was it?" Tony asked

Pepper looked around and say Hermione and pointed her out.

"Black dress pixie cut." Pepper said

Almost as if she called her she turned around for a brief moment

"Hermione?" Bruce said

"Yeah that is her name how do you know her?" Pepper asked

"I literally ran into her today when I went to get lunch." Bruce said

"She said something. I just can't shake the feeling there is more to her than meets the eye." Pepper said

"What do you mean?" Steve asked finally jumping into the conversation

"Something she said. I feel like she might be more like you than me. If you get what I mean." Pepper said and then walked away

Steve decided he wanted to meet this mysterious beauty. So he made his way through the crowed until he finally met up with her at the bar. When he got there he heard her order a whiskey and was slightly taken back by her accent. He walked up next to her.

"Make that two." he said to the bar keep

"Steve Rogers." He said introducing himself to Hermione

"Hermione Granger" She said with a small smile

"Have you been in New York long?" Steve asked as he took the seat next to her

"Is 1 day long?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk

"No it isn't. What made you come here? Your first day in New York and you came to a Stark party." Steve said with a chuckle

"My cab driver told me last night about it and what it was for. It seems like a good cause so here I am." she said with a raise of her glass

"Well I am glade you came." he said

Hermione and Steve talked and 4 drinks and a hour latter she was standing with at curb about to get into a taxi.

"I am glade I met you." Steve said

"Me too." Hermione said with a smile

"I do not mean to be forward but can I call you sometime?" Steve asked

"Yeah, that would be lovely." Hermione said giving him the number to her land line

Hermione got in a cab and made her way home. As she sat in the back of the cab she couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a long time she felt like Hermione. Not Harry's friend not hero. Just Hermione and it felt good.

The next day Ginny called her bright and early.

"So how is New York." Ginny asked

"It is good. I like it." Hermione said

"They was a a good I like it what happened. Tell me all about it." Ginny said with a small squeal

"Well I cut my hair. All of it." Hermione said

"OMG did you really I always thought you would look fantastic with short hair. But I know you Hermione and that I like it wasn't a I cut my hair I like it." Ginny said accusingly

"Well I went to a party last night. There was a battle here it was to raise money to re-build. I met a man there. Ginny for once I met someone who did not know who I was who wasn't talking to me because of what I have done or who I know." Hermione said

"I am glade. Are you going to see him again?" Ginny asked

"I have no clue. I wouldn't be opposed to the idea but if nothing happens nothing happens. I will be fine either way. But you and Harry where right I needed this more than I knew." Hermione confessed

"Well I am glade that you are doing so well." Ginny said

Hermione got ready for the day and went to make herself brunch when her phone rang. She answered to find Steve on the other line.

"Hermione?" Steve asked

"This is Hermione." She said with a smile

"Hi. This is Steve Rogers from the fundraiser last night." he said nervously

"Good morning Steve." Hermione said

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to brunch with me today?" he asked nervously

"I would love to." Hermione said

"That is great. Do you wanna meet or shall I come pick you up?" He asked

"How about we meet. I am not positive I could give you directions to my house." she said with a laugh

"Okay how about Bettie's on second at 11? Steve asked

"Sounds great I will meet you then." Hermione said

She went and fixed her hair and did her makeup as she wasn't planing on leaving the house for more than groceries today. She also changed her outfit for her date. She grabbed a purse put her keys wallet and spare wand in it and headed out the house. She stopped and asked for directions to second and started to walk. On 6th street it started to rain so she went into the subway and and took it to 3rd. She was surprised at how similar it was to the Tube. Before she headed back up to the street she stopped and bought an umbrella and made it to the restaurant just after 11 to find Steve waiting on her.

"Sorry I got caught in the rain and decided to take the subway." Hermione said as she sat opposite him in the booth

"No problem. It is sad that it decided to rain today. I was going to offer to take you around the city." Steve said

"Well maybe another day then." Hermione said with a smile

"Definitely." Steve said

They sat and talked and ate and the next thing they knew it was 1:30pm. Steve's phone rang and brought them back to reality.

"Rogers" Steve said as he answered his phone

Hermione looked on as he transformed in to a soldier right before her eyes. His back stiffened his shoulders squared. She could tell his boss was on the phone giving orders.

"I am so sorry but I have to go. That was work something came up." Steve said with an apologetic smile

"It is fine. Go duty calls." she said with a smile

"I will call you tonight?" he said and kinda asked at the same time

"Yeah." She said as she stood with him kissed his cheek and they went their separate ways.

Steve walked into SHEILD headquarters and into the Avengers offices. He took his seat next to Thor who had recently made the move to Earth and New York to be with Jane Foster, and Tony.

"So did you hook up with the tatted girl at the party?" Tony asked

"Tatted girl?" Natasha asked

"Steve was chatting up some hot little 20 something at the party last night they left together." Tony said

"Good for you Cap." Natasha said

"I did not hook up with her. She went home and I went home last night and no Tony not together." Steve said

"But you are upset you are here. You love working so something is up is it this tatted up hot little 20 something?" Clint said leaning on his elbows

"I was a lunch with her when Fury called and she has a name it is Hermione." Steve said

"Well I am sorry to interrupt you date Rogers but we have an issue." Fury said walking in

"What is going on?" Bruce asked joining them

"We have picked up an energy force. A massive energy force." Fury said pulling up a scan of the energy field in New York

"That is not an energy force." Thor said

Everyone turned and looked at him as he walked up tot he screen.

"That is a similar devise to something we have on Asgard. That is not energy that is magic. That is the radiating power off of a magic being. I have never seen something so strong." Thor said

"What do we do about it?" Steve asked

"We can not kill it, we can not stop it. We have to work with it." Thor said

"Natasha you and Burton go find the person who producing this magical signature. Then we will try to convince them to work with us not against us." Fury said

Natasha and Clint did not know what to do. They found the source of the magic. She just happened to be currently kissing Captain American on the door step to her apartment complex. Should they tell Fury or Steve? Well they have to tell but who do they tell first? What if this girl was messing with Steve. She wasn't a girl out of the 40s she had short hair and tattoos. What if her magic is what attracted him to her. What if she was sent her to ruin the Avengers. But what if for once Steve met a girl who even though different form him was his equal in power and that is what he was attracted to. Natasha and Clint did not know what to do.

They next day The Avengers where gathered to discus progress on the energy source.

"Well good news we found the source. Better new the source should work with us." Clint said

"I am waiting for your bad news so share." Fury said

Clint and Natasha sat there for a second in silence.

"It is the hot tatted 20 something Steve has been hooking up with." Natasha said

"Hermione. You think Hermione is the source of the power?" Steve said

"Think, no. We know it is Steve We saw her use magic." Clint said

"This changes things." Fury said standing up

"So what are you going to do?" Steve asked

"Bring her here and tell her about who you are, what you do. Then confront her if she doesn't tell you about herself." Nick said

Steve was worried he had called Hermione and said he wanted to show her something and he had plans to pick her up in the morning. He really liked her and he did not want to ruin it. But she was not normal and why he did not care he wasn't normal either. He just hoped she would give him a chance after what was going to happen.

Steve picked Hermione up in the morning and they talked as they walked to SHEILD headquarters.

When they got to the office Steve got Hermione a visitors badge and they walked in.

"I need to tell you something. My name is Steve Rogers and I was born in the 1930s. I joined the Army I wanted to fight for my country so when the opportunity arrived for me to become a solider I took it. I became Captain America. I crashed into the ocean and was frozen for 70 years. They pulled me out not long ago. I joined the Avengers and now I fight in anyway I can against any threat I have to." Steve said

"Wow okay." Hermione said letting out a deep breath

"I want to be honest with you Hermione I want something to happen between us and I think honesty is the best way of going about doing that. I don't want these massive secrets between us." He said

"Well I was actually going to talk to you today about my massive secret. My time as run out I have to tell you today. Steve I am a witch." Hermione said

"A witch?" Steve said looking at her

"Yeah, wand waving, broom flying, cauldron stirring witch." She said

"We discovered an energy force. Thor said it was magic. Is it you?" he asked

"It might be. I don't know. I know I am stronger than most especially since the war. But the wizarding community in America tends to stay out of big cities and most of the time we don't have a signature unless we use out magic. I am one of a few who have one from radiating magic that would registrar. Kids register cause they can not control there magic yet but typically they are not strong enough to worry anyone." Hermione said

" War what war?" Steve asked

Hermione then proceeded to tell Steve her story as the Avengers and Nick watched from the security cameras and listened to the tale of Hermione Granger.

"That is awful. I can not believe you had to go through that. Question thought one I should have asked a while ago. How old are you?" Steve asked

"I am 19 legally. With the time turner just over 21." She said

"Okay making sure." Steve said with a laugh

"Does you team have questions for me?" she asked

"I am sure they do. Come one lets go meet the Avengers." Steve said taking her by the hand

They walked into the room to find the Avengers and Nick sitting in silence.

"Miss. Granger." Nick greeted her

"Director." She said

"How did you know I was the director?" Nick asked

"I have spent a lot of time in government offices. I can tell who is in charge." Hermione said

"Well now that we know you are not a threat, I love love to talk with you about joining this team." Nick said

"No offense sir, but I have seen enough fighting to last a life time. If you ever need more help than these guys can provide I will be more than willing to help. However, I don't want to fight anymore and plus I have laws I have to follow when it comes to my magic. I was not suppose to tell you about magic I could have mine taken from me. I had to tell Steve because they give you a week and in that week you tell or stop seeing each other. If you tell and they don't accept it then I am to wipe the persons memory of me." Hermione said

"well thank you for you offer to help and I can promise you no one outside of this room will know about your magic." Nick said

"Why don't we go get lunch" Tony said

Everyone agreed and they went to leave

"Director." Hermione said just before they went to leave

"Miss. Granger" Fury said looking at her standing hand and hand with Steve surrounded by the Avengers

"Just to let you know if you where to let others outside of this room know about magic. We will all be killed and there will be nothing we an do to stop it and they will destroy this organization. Our secret is one we take seriously." Hermione said


End file.
